With the development of mobile Internet and the rapid improvement of the hardware performance of handheld devices, more and more PC applications appear on mobile terminals. Mobile applications have been favored by users since the beginning. Under the backdrop of the rapid development of mobile applications, several emerging aspects need to be taken into consideration, such as how to provide more efficient and more secure user experience, as well as how to achieve seamless data sharing between different handheld terminals, different mobile devices, and different application programs (Apps, or applications). An App (or an application) mainly refers to an application program running on a mobile terminal platform, and application data refer to the data of an App (or application) running on a mobile terminal platform. Mobile terminals refer to smart phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, and other embedded devices. The system running environment for an App mainly includes IOS and Android.
On a mobile terminal platform, for safety considerations, each App runs in its separate and independent sandbox. It is difficult to the achieve data sharing among different Apps on a same terminal, let alone the data sharing among different Apps on different terminals. Currently, it is almost impossible to achieve data sharing among mobile terminals running iOS operating systems. Therefore, under the current security scheme of mobile terminals, it is almost impossible to achieve secure mutual data access among different Apps on different terminals. For example, to share a financial statement in an email App on mobile terminal A to an enterprise OA App on mobile terminal B, under a normal situation, it is necessary to copy the financial statement from the email App on the mobile terminal A, and then copy the financial statement to the OA App on the mobile terminal B. This series of copying operations are extremely cumbersome and complex. Further, if sensitive data are involved, manually copying may cause great data security risks.
The disclosed methods and apparatuses are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.